musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Bennett
'Early Life' When Vanessa was fifteen years old, she got her interest in being a professional wrestler from one of her brothers. 'Wrestling Career' After spending some time in WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling, Vanessa made her WWE debut on Monday Night Raw on June 7, 2010 where herself, along with Alexis Rosser and Samantha Reeves had been involved in an attack on the Divas match of the night, which was Tori Brooks verses Kelly Kelly where they had joined Emily Otunga, Caitlyn Evans, Ashley Miller and Brianna Lloyd on the attack. On the June 14 edition of Raw, Vanessa had said that her, Alexis, Samantha, Emily, Caitlyn, Ashley and Brianna were going to be known as Nexus 2.0, where they are the younger sister of each member of The Nexus, who had formed just moments before they formed. It was also said by Vanessa that the group's goal was to dominate the Divas Division. After since then, Nexus 2.0 had been dominate over their matches against the Divas on either Raw or Smackdown brands (Fighting the SD Divas were of request of Nexus 2.0) On January 3, 2011, Vanessa was put into a Triple Threat Steel Cage match between herself, Christina and Jessica where the winner gets a shot at the WWE Divas Championship. Vanessa was on her way to win the match, but Tori Brooks (dressed as a member of Nexus 2.0 and threatening to be the leader of the group, kicking Vanessa out of the role), climbed ontop of the cage and wanted to help Vanessa out of the cage so that she could win, but just pushed her off the cage, making Christina win the match. After being kicked out of Nexus 2.0, Vanessa moved to Smackdown where a few weeks after that, Brianna and Ashley moved over to Smackdown and the three Divas formed The Corre 2.0.They fought against the Smackdown Divas, but their main rivarly was with Selina Wight. The Corre 2.0 had disbanded on June 17, 2011 where during a six person tag team match between The Corre 2.0 verses Tori, Caitlyn and Emily, Vanessa had walked out on Brianna and Ashley, making them loose the match. After that, Brianna and Ashley had confronted Vanessa, which landed a fight between the three Divas, making Vanessa declare that The Corre 2.0 had disbanded. After that, Vanessa had been used on Smackdown (in-ring wise) sparingly, but is used as the occasional manager for Wade Barrett. It had been confirmed by WWE.com that Vanessa would get into the WWE Divas Championship picture after Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, ''despite having help from Wade and the Lumberjills, Vanessa had lost her Divas Championship match against Phoenix. On the February 3, 2012 edition of Smackdown, Vanessa teamed up with Wade to take on Randy Orton and Tiffany Orton, where Vanessa and Wade lost. On the February 6 edition of Monday Night Raw, Vanessa and Alana Runnels to take on Tiffany and Selina Wight, where Vanessa and Alana lost. 'Personal Life' Vanessa was born in Preston, England, but grew up with Wales. She is the younger sister of WWE Superstar Wade Barrett. She also has another brother named Martin Bennett. While being a part of FCW, Vanessa met Chase Biedka on April 14, 2009. They hung out after the FCW tapings, where just two weeks after that, they started going out. On February 2, 2012 it was confirmed that Vanessa and Chase are engaged. No wedding date has been announced. Siblings: Wade Barrett (brother), Martin Bennett (brother) 'Finisher(s) *Neckbreaker '''Tag Team(s)/Stable(s) *Nexus 2.0 (from June 14, 2010 - January 3, 2011) *The Corre 2.0 (January 21, 2011 - June 17, 2011) 'Entrance Music' *Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach (June 14, 2010 - January 3, 2011) *I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin (January 21, 2011 - June 17, 2011) *Anthem for the Underdogs by 12 Stones (Single Theme) 'Twitter Account' Vanessa's Twitter account is @VanessaJasmine. She uses it to talk to her friends and fans, as well as photos of herself and her and Chase from time to time. Category:Wrestling OC's